If I were you
by Lily Von Schweetz
Summary: Another explosion from another of James' machines switched bodies of some characters, what they don't know, that wasn't the machine that caused it. How will they handle each other's lifes untill they find out the culprit and a way to change back? (I know, another trash summarie, I'm not good at this, really) rated T just for safety


_Another accidental explosion of another of James' machines, this time the machine switched bodies of some of them, what they don't know was the machine hadn't caused it, and some of them will need to find a way to change back._

**I know this chapter is short, simple, but I hadn't much idea what to do here, but I'm writing a better next chapter. I own nothing, just the present OCs.**

* * *

The Arcade has just closed and in Sugar Rush the Rooster Race was going by its middle. In the guest's stand, Ralph, Felix, Tamora, Jack, Crystal and James were watching the race. Well, Ralph was, the Fix-It couple were paying more attention to each other than the race, Jack playing with little Crystal and James was just working with his newest invention, reason why he wasn't racing too.

The race has just finished but not so much had changed, just now Vanellope and Taffyta seemed fighting at the finish line to decide who had won the race, with Rancis, Clarion and Candlehead watching near.

"How many time they will take on this?" Rancis asked, letting out a tired sigh.  
"I don't know. Probably 'till I get tired of this." Clarion replied, rolling her eyes.  
She walked to the stands.  
"Hey Jay, what's working?" She asked.  
He shrugged and continued to work.  
"Not even try, he will not tell." Ralph told her.  
"It's just... I get worried every time he began to do something new. Remember last time?"  
"Yeah, not even remember me this."  
"I'm hearing!" James yelled.  
Clarion laughed and jumped next to her parents.

"Hey, you two!" She yelled happily.  
"You let the two win, don't you?" Tamora asked suspicious.  
"It put them in a good mood. Plus, I was tried and gave myself a break."  
"Break? To the girl who pass almost all the week at home?"  
"Taking care of a baby, it wasn't so easy as you think."  
"Different from what you think, I know very well how it is. I'M her mother." She said, smiling to the little girl, playing with her uncle not so far. "And your too." She added.  
"I know. And, talking about it, James is working on another of his inventions."  
"Since he don't kill us." Felix said.

She laughed again, for some strange reason she was so happy.  
"Jay, wasn't better you work on it alone in your lab?" She asked to her brother. "Or take it away from here before it..."  
Before she could finish, everything suddenly turned dark and a dense smoke began to stun them and they all fainted...

* * *

James woke up with a big headache. He opened his eyes and saw himself looking at the pink sky of Sugar Rush.  
He sat up and looked around to see everyone else laying on the ground.  
He counted the group. Clarion, Vanellope, Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, his parents, uncle and... Himself.  
"What?!" He exclaimed confuse. How he could be at two places at the same time? And... One person was missing. Where was Ralph?"  
Before he could try to find a good answer to all his questions, he heard someone groaning and Candlehead sat up.  
"Owch... What James did this time? He and his stupid inventions... I should've imagined it was going to happen."

His mouth dropped open. He had never sawn Candlehead acting so serious and angry. Not she, the ditzy of the racers. She sounded more like Clarion than herself.  
The girl stood up and finally turned at him.  
"Hey Ralphie... How's you going?" She asked happily. "I think this explosion messed all my mind."  
Why she was calling him Ralphie? First, she couldn't she who he was? And second, just Clarion and Vanellope used to call Ralph that way."

"Yeah, I'm seeing." He muttered, so stood up and finally looked at himself and so he noticed what was causing all that confusion. He imagined there was two James, but the only James there was the one still laying at the ground, and this was why he not saw Ralph, because somehow he was Ralph. And he had any doubt the girl in front of him was Clarion, not Candlehead.  
"Clar, I would look if I was you." He said, pointing at where her sister's body (It was how he decided look at the situation), still was.  
As the girl looked she gasped in shock.

"James Grace Jackson Fix-It!" She yelled furious. "What you did?"  
"Clar, I don't know what he did but calm down a little." Jack muttered, standing up.  
As he did it he stopped and looked angry at James.  
"Jay, what..." He stopped when he finally saw the boy, his look fall in Clarion. "What you did?"  
The others were beginning to wake up and notice what had just happened. James gulped. He knew he had caused a big mess and he was in a big trouble.


End file.
